You Belong with Me
by Magpie89
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friend since they were four years old. Bella loves Edward but Edward has no idea. ExB
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My name is Isabella Swan. But most people call me Bella unless I'm in trouble by my father Charlie Swan.

I am also secretly in love with my best friend Edward Cullen. He has no idea and I am planning on keeping it that way.

He has a girlfriend named Tanya whom I hate with a passion. He doesn't know that either and I and planning on keeping it that way too.

I woke up to a blaring alarm clock. I whacked it and it immediately shut up. I groaned and sat up. I stood up and walked to the bathroom with my toiletry bag in my left hand and my clothes in the other.

I took a shower, letting the hot water pound on my back. I finally got out once the water turned cold. I put on my black skinny jeans and a dark blue long sleeved top. I topped it all of with my converse and a gray hoodie. (A/N: She does not have a car in the fanfic.)

I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Edward to pick me up, when my cell phone rang.

I looked at it and saw that it was Edward.

I smiled and flipped it open, "Hello?" I said

"Hey Bella, I have to pick Tanya up. Sooo I was wondering if you could catch a ride with someone else…" He trailed off

My heart sunk "Y-yeah sure. No prob. See you at school." I said and hung up before giving him a chance to say anything.

I looked out the window and saw that it was pouring rain out side and it was windy.

I figured that an umbrella wouldn't help at all so I just grabbed my backpack and opened the door.

A huge gust of wind almost knocked me over. I took a step outside and immediately started to shiver.

I walked about half way to school and I was soaked and shivering violently.

"I hate Edward Cullen," I muttered under my breath.

I reached the school parking lot and saw Edwards car parked in the usual spot he always parked in.

I walked through the door and everyone turned to me. I saw their eyes widen as the saw me dripping on the tiles of the school.

I saw Edward run over to me and stand in front of me.

"Oh Bella, I didn't think this would happen I'm so-"

I cut him off. "Save it," I said and walked to the girl's bathroom.

I dried off a little bit but I was still damp.

I went to my first class and the teacher droned on and on about stuff I already knew. This happened in all my classes until lunch.

I walked in, and most of the conversations stopped and they all looked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I walked in, and most of the conversations stopped and they all looked at me.**

I went in the lunch line and picked up an apple and some juice. I walked over to the usual table I sat at with Edwards's sister, my other best friend, Alice.

"Hey Alice, Jasper" I greeted them.

"Hey Bells! I saw what Edward did and I wanted to say sorry." Alice said in a rush.

"Its fine!" I said "Its not like it was your fault."  
"Yeah but still. I'm still really sorry."

"Its ok. Don't worry about it." I said, ending the conversation.

I started to eat my apple, when someone came over and tapped me on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw that it was Tanya.

"Yes?" I asked in a sweetly.

"You know what, you bitch. Edward's all distracted because you came into school soaking wet. I don't even know why he is so worried. And now that he's worried, he won't pay any attention to me!" she screamed

"Well I'm sorry that you're not the center of attention anymore! I can't help it if Edward has suddenly lost interest in you!" I screamed back

"You need to shut your mouth and I think I know just how to make you do that!" She said. And she punched me in the jaw, making me fly backwards.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I yelled. I got out and punched her in the nose. The scent of my bloody lip was making me dizzy and I started to sway a bit. I saw Edward run over to me. Wait, When did he get here?

_I don't care_ I thought, _I'm just happy he's here_.

I started to fall backwards, when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw Edward.

I smiled to myself and then it all went black.

* * *

I woke up and stretched a little.

"Your finally awake" and angles voice said.

"God?" I asked, confused

"Not quite" He said

I opened my eyes and saw a set of beautiful green eyes staring at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yup" he said popping the 'p'.

"Oh" I said

I looked down and saw that his arms were around my waist and I was sitting in his lap.

I blushed and scooted over.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its fine. You were keeping me warm" He smiled

"Well I'm glad I'm useful for something" I grumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckled and said "You useful for a lot of other things too. For example, punching my girlfriend in the nose."

"Well she punched me first! Maybe you should go talk to her about that?!" I protested.

"I highly doubt she punched you," he said

" That's only because she would be afraid to break a nail." I said, "So your going to believe a girl you've only been dating for about 2 months, instead of the girl you've known since you were 4?"

"Yes actually! I think I will." He yelled

"Well go ahead then! But if you are then get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed

"It's would be my pleasure!"

He walked to the door and opened it.

"And don't bother calling me anymore either!" and he slammed the door and drove off in his Volvo.

I collapsed to the floor and started balling my eyes out.

**Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon!**

**~Mags~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got up after crying for about an hour and walked upstairs. **I sat on my bed andlooked at the clock. It was 4:00 P.M. Charlie would be home soon. I got up and walked back out my room door. I went in the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Well I had all the ingredients for fried chicken, so I made that. Plus, It's one of Charlie's favorites.

I went to get a frying pan and started to fry the chicken when the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, Alice. I answered.

" Hello?" I said

"OMG! I can't believe I forgot to tell you about the dance at school this Friday!" she squealed.

"Oh… right"

"Yeah! I'll have to do your hair, makeup, buy a new outfit…" By this time I was already in my own dream world.

I wonder why Edward didn't tell his own sister about what happened. Maybe he forgot? No he wouldn't forget about something that quickly. I wonder why he did that. He was always so sweet… and now. He's being so rude to people, other then Tanya. He won't talk to anyone else and he's being a jerk to all his other friends. Including me. Maybe he's going to the dance. He'll probably go with Tanya. I hope not…

A hyperactive pixie yelling "Bella!" into the phone interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I asked

"I heard some gossip in the girls locker room. They said that Edward broke up with Tanya."

"Why?" I asked

"I have no idea, I'll ask him later. Although I doubt he'll tell he."

"Oh, ok" I said, a bit confused.

"Well, how about we go and pick out a dress for the dance?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do. But I have to finish making dinner. I'll come over when I'm done."

"Ok! See you in a little." She said "Bye"

"Bye"

I finished making dinner and Charlie walked through the door right when I put it down on the table.

"Foods done" I said

"Thanks sweetie"

"No problem. I wanted to know if it's ok if I go shopping with Alice?"

"Yeah go ahead" he said

"Ok thank you"

I ran upstairs and put on an old pair of jeans and a red shirt. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and put on some mascara.

I grabbed my tote and walked out the door. I drove down the familiar rode to the Cullen's and parked next to Edwards Volvo.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Edward answered the door and looked a bit shocked.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" was his reply

"So…" I started

"I'm sorry." Well that was sudden

"For what?" I asked

"For being a jerk. I didn't intend to be so mean. I just got so angry because Tanya got mad at me when I caught you when you fainted. I broke up with her and I got mad at you when you yelled at me. I didn't mean it and I wanted to apologize to you for doing that."

"You forgiven!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed.

He stiffened at first and then relaxed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry too, for yelling at you," I said.

"It's fine" he said

"Awwww!" I hared someone squeal, Alice.

"You guys forgave each other! It's so cute!"

"Shut up Alice" We both said after we let go of each other.

"Well come on Bella! We need to get there soon! They're having a sale. Is Edward coming too?" she asked

I gave Edward the puppy dogface, which I knew he couldn't resist and he sighed.

"Fine, but Bells, you owe me big time."

"No problem!" I said.

We walked out to the garage. "I call shotgun!" I screamed

Edward groaned. I knew he hated it when I sat up front because I loved to play with all of his classical music. One time I even fell asleep while listening to it and he had to carry me into my room because I wouldn't wake up.

I got in the passenger seat and started to go through his music. I found my favorite and put it in. I turned it up really loud and listened. Claire De Lune had always been one of my and Edwards favorites. We would sit in his room when we were younger and turn it up really loud and relax on his bed.

I started to drift into sleep. I figured it wouldn't really matter if I took a nap since it took like 30 minutes to get to the mall Alice wanted to go to.

"Bella! I hate this song" Alice complained.

"Shhhh. I think she's asleep." Edward whispered. Oh right you are Edward.

"Oh" was all Alice said and then I fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by someone gently shaking me and saying "Come on Bells, get up. We're here."

"Uhhh. But I 'm sleeping." I said

"I know you sleep talk but I know you aren't asleep." Edward laughed.

"Fine but now you, owe me." I said.

I stood up fast and since I was leaning my head on the window I got a huge head rush.

I swayed and started to fall forward. I was awaiting the impact but it never came.

Instead I felt two arms around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Edward chuckling.

"Oh shut up." I said

"But you just so cute when you almost fall flat on your face" He said, trying to hold back laughter.

I blushed "Whatever" I said and started to walk towards Alice who was already at the entrance.

"Oh come on. I was joking." Edward said.

"Sure, that's what they all say"

"Well I'm sorry," He said

"Fine. You're forgiven"

"Yay!"

"Did you just say yay?" I asked

"Yup" he said popping the 'p'

"Well that was weird."

"Bella, I'm weird," He said

"That's the truth"

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven"

We both laughed as we reached the entrance of the mall where Alice was waiting.

**Thanks for reading! Read and review!**

**~Mags~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight. Though I wish I did.**

I walked up to Alice with Edward at my heels. She started clapping and jumping around.

"LETS GO SHOPPNIG!" she squealed

"Ugh" I said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the mall.

We walked into the first dress shop she saw and she piled dresses onto of my outstretched arms.

I went into the dressing room and tried a few on. I really liked an aqua blue dress that came to about my knee. It was beautiful and I loved it.

I put it on and walked out of the dressing room so that Alice and Edward could see.

Edwards's mouth dropped open and it looked like his eyes would pop out of his head… I guess he liked it.

"You like it?" I asked them.

"I knew that one would look perfect!" Alice cheered.

"Edward?" I asked eyeing him

"Huh? Oh y-yeah, it's beautiful. It looks good on you." He stuttered

I giggled and blushed. I walked back to the dressing room. We bought the dress and went to the food court to eat since it was lunchtime now.

I went to the bathroom while Edward and Alice went and got their food.

When I got out I looked around for Edward or Alice. My eyes swept over the crowed and I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, at the other side of the food court, was Edward and Tanya… kissing.

I stood there for a little while, just watching them.

It started to get gross and they walked out of the mall. I was guessing that they were going to one of their cars.

I looked around the food court looking for Alice. When I didn't find her I dug my cell out of my pocket and dialed her number. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey, where are you?"

"I told Edward to tell you that I was in the dress shop we just left."

"Well instead, he was making out with Tanya." I said smugly

"What?! I thought they broke up!"

"Well I guess not, because they were practically having sex in front of McDonalds."

"Ewwwww"

"I know. I almost gagged."

"Well come to the dress place and give me your opinion on the cute pink dress."

"Ok, be there in a minute." I said and hung up.

I walked slowly back to the store and looked at Alice's dress. It was a really cute mid thigh dress that was bright pink, it looked really good on her and she bought it**. (Pictures of both dresses are on my profile)**

"Do you want to come back home with me? We can watch a movie?" She offered

"Sure, I'll be bored at home anyway."

I called Charlie and he said it was fine; he was staying at Billy's tonight anyway.

We drove to Alice's house in a comfortable silence.

We parked in her garage and walked into her house.

"Do you want to watch in the living room or my room?" she asked

"Your room. It has a comfy bed." I said with a smile.

She gave a short laugh and we went to pick a movie.

We picked Waitress and lay down on her bed to watch it. But since her room was right next to Edwards we heard a lot more then the movie.

First it wasn't that bad. We were lying there and we some kissing noises. But that wasn't the bad part then we heard a few giggles and "Oh Edward's".

It got so bad I almost puked. I kneeled on Alice's bed and banged on Edward's wall.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, "I BET HE'S NOT EVEN THAT GOOD!"

Alice burst out laughing and after that we didn't hear anything else. But when we heard the front door close, indicating that Tanya left, the door burst open and a very angry Edward walked in.

He stood in front of the bed fuming.

"Hello" I said sweetly

"Don't you hello me!" he yelled "I was on a role and then you had to just mess it all up like you always do!"

"You were only happy because you could stop masturbating." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"WHAT?!" he roared "Wait, I'm not going to get mad. You're just being a selfish bitch because you can't have me." He said smirking

That got me to flare with anger.

"No, I would never want you because you an ass and you only date slut's! You don't deserve me!" I screamed

"Don't call Tanya a slut!" he screamed back.

"Don't call Bella a bitch!" Alice yelled

"I only did because it's true." He said

"Same here." I replied.

"Well you wrong. She's ten times better then you." He said

"Well I'm so happy for you." I said, sarcasm dripping off of every word. "But you a jerk and I never want to see you again. Bye Edward."

I started packing the stuff I brought with me. Edward was still standing in the doorway whispering to Alice.

I went in the bathroom to get my hairbrush but the tears that had been threatening to spill over flowed like a river.

I tried to clean up my make up. Bt it was not use. I stopped my tears though and walked out of the bathroom. Edward looked at me and the tears stared to fall again. I ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Bella! You don't have your car!" Alice screamed from the top of the stairs.

"I'll walk!' I yelled back.

"But it's dark" Alice said; now walking down the stairs.

"It's fine. I'll be ok." I said and walked swiftly out the door.

I started down the drive way and finally got to the road. I was walking for a few minutes when a black car started to follow me. I started to walk faster. I finally broke into a run.

I couldn't get away from it so I ran into the woods. The car slowed and then sped up again. I walked a bit more and after a while, got lost. I stumbled over a tree and the cell phone in my hand went flying. I looked for it everywhere but only ended up tripping over a root. My ankle hurt really badly but I knew I needed to get out of here.

I kept walking, even though it wasn't doing me any good.

I kept tripping, and now my entire body was hurting. It started to rain and I got cold. I huddled under a tree and hoped someone would find me. I finally drift into sleep, dreaming about being rescued.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… *sigh*

**Edwards Pov.**

Why did I do that? I still want to be Bella's friend. But she should know that I have a bad temper. Maybe I should call her. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number. It rang a few times and then all I heard was the dial tone.

Hmm… maybe she was really mad at me and won't answer her phone. Yeah, that's probably it. All of a sudden my bedroom door burst open and my pixie sister walked in.

"get up now." She said

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Bella's in trouble"

"How do you know?"

"I had a feeling." She answered

"And you go off of a 'feeling'?

"Yes. Now get the heck up, or else"

"Fine, fine"

We ran out to the car and she drove to the end of the driveway. She turned and drove slowly down the street.

"There!" she screamed

"What? Where?" I asked

"Her bag. It's at the edge of the woods. I think she's there." She said, "Call the police and tell them she went missing in the woods."

"Ok…" I said and pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. I told them my emergency and they said they were going to send some people to look for her.

Meanwhile, Alice and I started looking for her. I grabbed a flashlight and a first aid kit from the trunk of Alice's car incase she was hurt. I started walking towards the woods.

**Bella's Pov.**

All I could see was darkness. I felt something shaking me and an angles voice calling, "Bella? Bella!" I wanted to answer but I was to numb to.

A pair of arms wrapped around me and held me close. I gathered up enough strength to open my eyes. I looked around and saw red and blue lights flashing in the distance. Then my eyes came upon the most beautiful thing ever.

Edward.

I gasped and he noticed. He looked down and held me tighter. I was going to blush but then I noticed the throbbing pain in my arm and ankle. I whimpered and felt a few tears slide down my cheeks.

**Edward's Pov.**

I walked around the woods for about 30 minutes and came up with nothing. I was going to give up hope when I heard a low whimper. It sounded like someone saying my name and when I looked down I saw the person I was looking for. Bella. She lay in heap on the forest floor. I bent down and looked at her. She was bleeding almost everywhere and she looked like she was in pain. I tried to pick her up but when I touched her arm she let out a cry of pain.

I cringed. I hated seeing her in pain. I picked her up and started walking back to where the ambulance was. She woke up and looked around. She finally looked at me. I held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

She gasped in pain. I was guessing it was because of her arm and fainted.

**Bella's Pov.**

Beep… beep… beep. That's all I had been hearing for about an hour. I heard someone's deep breathing and I was guessing they were asleep. I kept counting their breaths, using them to count the seconds. I wanted to open my eyes but the last time I tried my eyes started burning because it was too bright.

I tried opening them again. I did it slowly this time and saw a whit room. I looked around. I saw the machine that made the beeping noises. I had an IV in my arm and flinched. I hated needles. In a chair across the room sat Edward. Sleeping peacefully.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Our gazes met. He walked over to where I lay. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and held my right hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Fine" I breathed, "What's the damage?"

"You have a broken ankle and a broken arm." He answered

"Oh" was all I could say.

Dr. Cullen walked into the room and stood in front of the bed.

"What color cast's would you like?" He asked

"Dark blue. If you have it."

"We sure do." He smiled and walked out.

I lie there for a few minutes and stared at the wall while Edward was still holding my hand. "I'm sorry." He finally said.

"For what exactly? Breaking my heart? Or just being a complete ass?" I asked outraged.

"Both" he said quietly

"Yeah, because that'll change everything!" I said sarcastically

"But it was all my fault you got hurt and I just wanted to say sorry! Okay?"

"But don't you see? Sorry won't cut it this time!" I yelled

"I love you." He whispered

I was shocked. I stopped breathing and my heart skipped a beat, which I knew he heard.

"What did you just say?" I asked

"I love you." He said more loudly "And I always have. I was just with Tanya for the sex. And I realized now, that I love you."

My heart was going crazy. "I love you too." I whispered. He started to lean in and I knew what was coming next…. The kiss.

Our lips were just centimeters away, when the door burst open and an overactive pixie came prancing in.

"You can leave today!" She screamed.

Edward and I were both crimson and I was fidgeting with my hands. "That's good" I squeaked.

"Yeah, that's good." Edward said clearing his throat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it took so long. I still have to finish my project. I've been procrastinating. So instead of doing my project I was reading fanfics. So once again, it might be awhile for the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Authors Note! Help!

**Hey peeps! I am having a lot of trouble thinking of what to do next in You Belong with Me. I've been sitting on my bed with a pen and paper in front of me but I'm having major writers block. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next! Thanks for reading by the way! I appreciate it. **

**Mags**


	7. Sorry people!

**Authors Note! Sorry**

I'm really sorry to have to do this but I am not really interested in this story anymore and it's not really going anywhere. I'm sorry but I'm going to delete it. Unless someone wants to adopt it. In which case please tell me.

I am coming out with a new story that is Bella/Jasper. (Sorry I just don't like Edward.) And I think you might like it. Sorry again! Please don't be mad!

I'm especially sorry rockenweirdo. I appreciate the fact that you like it so much and am always commenting. Thank you.

~Mags~


End file.
